Sugar Daddy: Pourquoi Pas 4
by joelle-sama
Summary: Après le voyage à Calais, Aramis est de retour à Paris, avec en prime une balle dans l'épaule. Monsieur de Tréville s'inquiète de l'état de sa protégée...
1. Sugar Daddy, Non!

**Pourquoi Pas 4: Sugar Daddy, Non!**

_L'histoire se passe pendant que d'Artagnan est en Angleterre et que les 3 mousquetaires sont de retour à Paris, après l'avoir escorté jusqu'à Calais._

Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher quand Monsieur de Tréville eut finalement terminé de lire et signer une épaisse liasse de documents. Il soupira et sourit, heureux d'avoir fini sa besogne avant la nuit. Jamais il n'aurait cru, lorsqu'il accepta de devenir capitaine de la compagnie des mousquetaires du roi, que cet emploi lui imposerait autant de paperasse !

Le hennissement d'un cheval attira son attention. Se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de la pièce surplombant la cour intérieure de sa demeure, il aperçu ses trois plus habiles mousquetaires, poussiéreux et fatigués, mais visiblement contents d'être arrivés à destination. Leur présence le soulagea également : ils étaient sains et saufs, et de par leurs mines joyeuses, leur mission semblait s'être bien déroulée. Il remarqua ensuite la chambrière de la reine, Constance, accompagnée de Jean, le petit ami de d'Artagnan, accompagnant ses soldats.

Dans la cour, la petite troupe remarqua la silhouette du capitaine derrière les immenses vitres de son cabinet. Ils le saluèrent respectueusement de la main Tréville leur fit alors signe de venir le voir, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire.

« Ah, messieurs ! » s'exclama-t-il à peine quelques instant plus tard. « Je suis fort aise de vous voir de retour, sains et saufs ! » Puis, s'adressant à Constance, « Mademoiselle, mes respects. J'ai entendu dire, par Sa Majesté la Reine, que vous vous étiez également rendue à Calais pour remettre à d'Artagnan un ordre de passage…votre courage et votre dévouement sont tout à votre honneur ! » Il s'inclina respectueusement.

« Je vous remercie, monsieur, » répondit-elle avec le sourire. « Mais sans votre aide, et celles de vos mousquetaires, jamais d'Artagnan n'aurait pu se rendre jusqu'à Calais. »

« La route était semée d'embûches ! Il y avait des traîtres partout ! » s'écria Jean.

« C'est vrai ! » renchérit Porthos. « Nous y avons presque laissé notre peau, n'est-ce pas ? » Sur ces paroles, il plaque une grosse patte affectueuse sur l'épaule d'Aramis. Celle-ci siffla de douleur, ce geste ne passant pas inaperçu aux yeux de Tréville.

« Je crois que vous devriez escorter Mademoiselle Bonacieux chez la reine, afin qu'elle puisse rendre compte des derniers événements. Ramenez également Jean chez lui…Athos et Porthos, je vous en charge. »

« A vos ordres ! » répondit gaiement Athos. « A plus tard, capitaine. »

Tous s'éloignèrent.

« Aramis, vous restez ici, » ordonna-t-il sévèrement. La jeune femme se raidit lorsqu'elle entendit son surnom. Ses amis la saluèrent et la quittèrent.

« Oh la la…j'ai l'impression qu'Aramis va encore se faire gronder ! » fit Porthos à voix basse, piteux, en refermant la porte du cabinet derrière lui. « C'est ma faute…je n'aurais pas dû toucher son épaule blessée ! »

« Vous savez comment est le capitaine, quand il s'agit d'Aramis… » Athos resta songeur un moment. « C'est comme s'il n'avait droit à aucune erreur… »

Tréville attendit de voir partir le petit groupe avant d'engager la conversation. Il remarqua que sa protégée était nerveuse. Il soupira.

« Je ne veux pas vous faires de remontrances…. Je m'inquiète seulement pour votre santé. »

Aramis se détendit aussitôt, ses épaules tombant alors qu'elle laissait échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Vous avez été blessée ? »

« Euh…oui, monsieur. A l'épaule. » Elle pressa doucement sa main à l'endroit où la balle du mousquet ennemi l'avait atteinte.

« Montrez-moi ça, » demanda l'homme.

Aramis se figea et rougit, ses doigts s'agrippant au collet de son pourpoint.

En guise de réponse, Tréville lui fit silencieusement signe de s'approcher et lui lança un regard qui n'acceptait aucun refus.

A contre-coeur, elle s'avança doucement vers son supérieur, la main toujours crispée sur son habit. L'homme l'invita à s'asseoir dans son propre fauteuil, ce qu'elle fit en s'exécutant lentement, calculant chacun de ses gestes. Gênée, rougissant de plus belle, elle détacha le minimum d'agrafes pour réussir à faire glisser son pourpoint sur le haut de son bras, sa main valide retenant son vêtement pour l'empêcher de tomber plus bas et révéler, par le fait même, plus que nécessaire. Malgré ce léger entrebâillement, la naissance des courbes de ses seins s'affichait et elle maudit le Ciel de lui avoir donné ces attributs trop encombrants pour sa nouvelle vie de mousquetaire.

Se plaçant derrière elle, Tréville écarta délicatement sa lourde chevelure blonde et la fit reposer sur l'épaule opposée, exposant toute la blancheur de cette épaule où se démarquait maintenant, tout au bout de la clavicule, une cicatrice écarlate. En déplaçant ses cheveux, les doigts de l'homme effleurèrent sa nuque, et Aramis eut peine à réprimer un tressaillement de malaise.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » lui demanda doucement Tréville en examinant la plaie à la lueur des rayons du soleil couchant.

« Nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade…et j'ai été touchée. »

Il se pencha encore plus vers elle pour examiner la blessure, tant qu'elle peut sentir son souffla chaud couler le long de son cou. Son visage, de rouge qu'il était, devint cramoisi.

« La cicatrice est belle…vous guérissez bien, » fit-il, semblant ignorer son inconfort. « J'ose espérer que vous vous êtes soignée seule ? »

« Oui, monsieur, » parvint-elle à peine à articuler, tellement l'embarras lui nouait la gorge. « D'Artagnan m'a offert un baume que sa grand-mère lui avait donné…il a fait merveille, comme vous voyez ! » Elle rit nerveusement.

« A la bonne heure ! » Malgré la pression très délicate qu'il effectua près de la blessure, elle ne put réprimer un autre sifflement de douleur. « La balle y est toujours logée ? »

« Oui…je ne peux me permettre de la faire enlever… »

« Est-ce que ça vous incommode ? » Ses mains pressèrent son bras de plus belle, « Je pourrais moi-même essayer de-»

« Non…pas vraiment, » répondit-elle prestement, mais en toute honnêteté. « C'est parfait comme cela. » Elle essayait tant bien que mal de conserver son calme, mais les mains du capitaine sur ses épaules la rendaient extrêmement mal à l'aise. Mis à part François, jamais elle n'avait laissé un homme être aussi près d'elle. Et le simple fait que Monsieur de Tréville soit son supérieur rendait la situation encore plus étrange…voire désagréable. Elle lui devait tant…et il lui semblait donc être toujours à la merci de ses caprices…mais non, voyons !…elle se trompait sûrement ! Tréville était désagréable avec tout le monde…Mais elle avait de la difficulté à réfléchir…ses idées n'étaient plus claires, et la tête lui tournait maintenant.

Elle se leva pour prendre congé de l'homme, mais ses jambes vacillèrent et lui firent perdre l'équilibre. Derrière elle, deux bras la rattrapèrent rapidement.

« Aramis…vous vous sentez bien ? »

Sa voix, d'habitude si rauque, semblait si lointaine, si irréelle… si…mielleuse. Tréville la déposa doucement sur le sol mais ses bras ne la quittèrent pas. Cet enlacement plus que déplacé la fit se tortiller en essayant de lui échapper.

« Laissez-moi… » Elle dû puiser parmi toute ses forces pour émettre ces deux simples mots. L'étreinte se fit alors encore plus insistante alors que les mains de l'homme semblaient vouloir faire plus que simplement la soutenir…en effet, il les faisait maintenant courir le long de ses hanches avant de les croiser sur le bas de son ventre, pressant de cette façon son torse contre le dos de la jeune femme.

« Non ! » souffla-t-elle avec effroi. Elle savait exactement ce qui allait se passer…elle les avait vu, ces hommes, dans les tripots et les tavernes, qui empoignaient les filles et les caressaient avec indécence ! Leurs mains dans les corsages échancrés-

Elle échappa une autre exclamation qui ressemblait presque à un sanglot lorsqu'elle sentit une main glisser à l'intérieur de son pourpoint complètement détaché, cette main se délectant de la tiédeur de sa peau, massant sa poitrine dénudée, les multiples bandes de tissus qui l'enserraient ayant disparu. Non ! Pas ça ! Pas ça avec le capitaine ! Elle le considérait comme un père, comme un protecteur, elle l'appréciait beaucoup…mais sans plus ! Elle gémit de honte, de dégout et de frayeur sous ces caresses non désirées…

Tréville avait maintenant son cou lové dans le creux de son épaule valide et lui murmurai des paroles qu'elle parvenait mal à saisir, tellement la peur et le malaise lui embrouillaient les sens. Elle pu toutefois sentir tout le sarcasme dans sa voix, où se mêlait cette joie du prédateur qui avait une emprise totale sur sa proie.

Pourtant !...Elle s'était battue avec des hommes plus forts que lui…pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas lui échapper ? Après tout ce que le capitaine avait fait pour elle…ne se devait-elle pas de… le remercier…d'une quelconque façon ?...et si c'était là la façon qu'il désirait se faire récompenser…ne devait-elle pas… se soumettre à sa volonté ?...aussi dégradante soit-elle ?...

« Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous » commença-t-il, faisant comme écho aux pensées d'Aramis, « ne croyez-vous pas que vous me devez…certaines…faveurs ? » susurra-t-il en glissant lentement ses doigts sous son pantalon.

En sursaut, avec presqu'un cri, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, et se redressa vivement, se corps se raidissant douloureusement sous une violente impulsion. Elle était toujours assise sur le large fauteuil du capitaine, ce dernier se tenant devant elle. Terrifiée, elle recula vivement sa chaise et se mit hors de son atteinte, tout en jugeant de l'état de sa tenue : seules les deux premières agrafes de son pourpoint, celles qu'elle avait détachées elle-même quelques minutes plus tôt, étaient encore entr'ouvertes.

« Vous allez bien ? » fit-il d'une voix où se mêlait une tendre intonation paternelle empreinte d'un profond souci. « Je crois que vous avez perdu conscience pendant un instant ! » Même son regard était complètement chargé d'une infinie douceur. « Veuillez me pardonner, je n'avais aucune intention de vous faire mal… »

Elle le regardait, encore bouche-bée, les mots se perdant dans sa gorge. Avait-elle rêvé toute cette scène, ne serait-ce que l'espace de quelques secondes? Certaines images de son hallucination lui revirent à l'esprit, la mettant encore plus mal à l'aise face à son supérieur. Comment devait-elle maintenant se comporter en sa présence ? Tout lui avait semblé si réel !...

Visiblement inquiet du mutisme et de la crainte exagérée de la jeune femme à son endroit, Tréville poursuivit. « Je vais faire appeler mon médecin personnel sur le champ ! Qu'importe…je prends le risque…» Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de son cabinet pour appeler son serviteur.

« Non !...Non, je vais bien…rassurez-vous, » l'arrêta Aramis en tendant la main dans sa direction. « J'ai seulement eu un vertige… » Elle se leva doucement, jugea de l'équilibre de ses pas, puis marcha fermement dans sa direction. « Je suis épuisée, voilà tout. »

Tréville la regarda, toujours aussi inquiet. « Je vous fais reconduire chez vous, du moins !….d'ailleurs, je crois qu'Athos est déjà revenu… »

Le capitaine ouvrit la porte et héla son vétéran mousquetaire avant de le presser d'aider Aramis à retourner chez lui. Il les reconduisit tous deux à l'écurie et, avec milles précautions, sous le regard inquisiteur d'Athos, aida même la jeune femme à monter sur son cheval, puis ne les quittant pas des yeux alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Athos en profita pour questionner Aramis.

« Que vous a dit le capitaine ? Porthos est inquiet… »

« Il voulait seulement connaître l'état de ma blessure, voilà tout…. Mais pourquoi Porthos serait inquiet ? » demanda Aramis, confuse.

Le regard soucieux d'Athos se posa sur elle. « Nous croyions que, peut-être,… le capitaine vous aurait… ? »

Elle se figea, complètement glacée, et lui fit face lentement, sa voix tremblante trahissant tout son effroi. _Et si ce ne fut pas un rêve ?_ « Le capitaine m'aurait fait quoi, Athos ? » Est-ce qu'Athos savait pour sa véritable identité ? Et pire encore…est-ce que Tréville aurait réellement…. ? Elle retenait sa respiration, appréhendant avec horreur ce que son ami allait lui révéler, ses yeux écarquillés réclamant une réponse prompte.

« Bien, vous savez, » répondit l'homme, embarrassé, « … vous aurait fait ses remontrances habituelles ! »

Elle poussa un profond soupir en laissant tomber sa tête, la peur quittant automatiquement son visage.

« Vous vous sentez bien ? » demanda Athos, étant de plus en plus perplexe au sujet de son ami.

« Oui…du moins,…. je crois ! »


	2. Sugar Daddy, Oui!

**Pourquoi Pas 4B: Sugar Daddy, Oui!**

_La même histoire, mais avec un état d'esprit différent..._

_L'histoire se passe pendant que d'Artagnan est en Angleterre et que les 3 mousquetaires sont de retour à Paris, après l'avoir escorté jusqu'à Calais._

Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher quand Monsieur de Tréville eut finalement terminé de lire et signer une épaisse liasse de documents. Il soupira et sourit, heureux d'avoir fini sa besogne avant la nuit. Jamais il n'aurait cru, lorsqu'il accepta de devenir capitaine de la compagnie des mousquetaires du roi, que cet emploi lui imposerait autant de paperasse !

Le hennissement d'un cheval attira son attention. Se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de la pièce surplombant la cour intérieure de sa demeure, il aperçu ses trois plus habiles mousquetaires, poussiéreux et fatigués, mais visiblement contents d'être arrivés à destination. Leur présence le soulagea également : ils étaient sains et saufs, et de par leurs mines joyeuses, leur mission semblait s'être bien déroulée. Il remarqua ensuite la chambrière de la reine, Constance, accompagnée de Jean, le petit ami de d'Artagnan, accompagnant ses soldats.

Dans la cour, la petite troupe remarqua la silhouette du capitaine derrière les immenses vitres de son cabinet. Ils le saluèrent respectueusement de la main Tréville leur fit alors signe de venir le voir, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire.

« Ah, messieurs ! » s'exclama-t-il à peine quelques instant plus tard. « Je suis fort aise de vous voir de retour, sains et saufs ! » Puis, s'adressant à Constance, « Mademoiselle, mes respects. J'ai entendu dire, par Sa Majesté la Reine, que vous vous étiez également rendue à Calais pour remettre à d'Artagnan un ordre de passage…votre courage et votre dévouement sont tout à votre honneur ! » Il s'inclina respectueusement.

« Je vous remercie, monsieur, » répondit-elle avec le sourire. « Mais sans votre aide, et celles de vos mousquetaires, jamais d'Artagnan n'aurait pu se rendre jusqu'à Calais. »

« La route était semée d'embûches ! Il y avait des traîtres partout ! » s'écria Jean.

« C'est vrai ! » renchérit Porthos. « Nous y avons presque laissé notre peau, n'est-ce pas ? » Sur ces paroles, il plaque une grosse patte affectueuse sur l'épaule d'Aramis. Celle-ci siffla de douleur, ce geste ne passant pas inaperçu aux yeux de Tréville.

« Je crois que vous devriez escorter Mademoiselle Bonacieux chez la reine, afin qu'elle puisse rendre compte des derniers événements. Ramenez également Jean chez lui…Athos et Porthos, je vous en charge. »

« A vos ordres ! » répondit gaiement Athos. « A plus tard, capitaine. »

Tous s'éloignèrent.

« Aramis, vous restez ici, » ordonna-t-il sévèrement. La jeune femme se raidit lorsqu'elle entendit son surnom. Ses amis la saluèrent et la quittèrent.

« Oh la la…j'ai l'impression qu'Aramis va encore se faire gronder ! » fit Porthos à voix basse, piteux, en refermant la porte du cabinet derrière lui. « C'est ma faute…je n'aurais pas dû toucher son épaule blessée ! »

« Vous savez comment est le capitaine, quand il s'agit d'Aramis… » Athos resta songeur un moment. « C'est comme s'il n'avait droit à aucune erreur… »

Tréville et Aramis attendirent de voir partir le petit groupe avant d'engager la conversation

« Vous savez, capitaine…à force de me gronder, les autres vont croire que je suis votre souffre-douleur ! » fit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Tréville émit un petit rire. « Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous en plaindre, que je vous sermonne à tout moment ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se tapa le menton d'un doigt, semblant réfléchir. « A bien y penser…non, je ne m'en plaindrai pas ! »

Il reprit, plus sérieusement. « J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez été blessée ? »

« Oui, à l'épaule… » Elle posa la main délicatement à l'endroit où la balle du mousquet ennemi l'avait atteinte. « Je suppose que vous aimeriez voir ma blessure ? »

« Certainement…je dois m'assurer qu'il n'y a aucune infection, » répondit l'homme en se levant et, désignant son fauteuil, invita la jeune femme à y prendre place.

Aramis s'exécuta et s'avança vers son supérieure avec une démarche qui n'avait plus rien de celle d'un soldat. Elle s'assit confortablement, croisant une jambe par-dessus l'autre, puis, levant les yeux derrière elle pour ne rien perdre de la réaction du capitaine, elle déboutonna quelques agrafes de son pourpoint, délaça le collet de sa chemise et révéla la blancheur de ses épaules. Tréville y posa délicatement ses mains après avoir écarté la lourde chevelure blonde de sa protégée, non sans avoir volontairement fait glisser ses doigts sur sa nuque. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer le tressaillement de plaisir que cela avait produit chez la mousquetaire.

Tout au bout de la clavicule gauche, une cicatrice écarlate contrastait avec la pureté de la peau laiteuse d'Aramis. « La cicatrice est belle…vous guérissez bien, » fit l'homme, satisfait.

« N'est-ce pas ? » badina-t-elle. « D'Artagnan m'a offert un baume que lui a donné sa grand-mère…il a fait merveille, comme vous voyez ! » Elle émit un petit rire coquin, n'ayant pas manqué le lourd regard impie de son supérieur dévorant des yeux les délicieuses courbes de sa poitrine, pourtant douloureusement enserrée sous de multiples bandelettes. Glissant un doigt sous l'une delle, Aramis se plaignit dans un murmure. « C'est si inconfortable ! »

L'homme rougit légèrement, mais ne sembla pas incommodé par les sous-entendus de cette remarque. Tout au contraire, il sourit « Vous n'avez qu'à les retirer…pour un instant. »

« Vraiment ? Je peux ? » N'attendant pas la double approbation du capitaine, elle dénoua son bandage et laissa ses seins remplir sa chemise, remerciant le Ciel de l'avoir dotée d'attributs aussi charmeurs qu'ils savaient se montrer utiles en temps voulus…. Elle reporta son attention sur son épaule blessée, la dénudant davantage. « Vous croyez que ça ira ? La balle y est toujours logée… »

« Cela vous incommode-t-il ? Mais au fait…qu'est-il arrivé, exactement ? » demanda l'homme, incontestablement inquiet du bien-être de sa protégée, en étudiant la plaie à la lueur des rayons du soleil couchant.

« Nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade…et j'ai été touchée. »

Comme elle l'avait prévu, il approcha son visage plus près de son cou, examinant plus attentivement la blessure. Elle sentit son souffle chaud couler le long de son cou, et elle ne put retenir un frisson de délices. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de ses bras, se délectant de la douceur de sa peau.

« Mais non, ça ne m'incommode pas, » poursuivit-elle, répondant à sa première question. « Au contraire, je profite de tous les avantages que cela m'apporte ! » ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant.

Il rit encore de cette allusion perverse. « J'ose espérer que vous vous êtes soignée seule ? Je ne voudrais pas avoir à partager votre secret avec un rival !...»

Elle rit de ce commentaire, rejetant la tête en arrière, et balança sa jambe croisée. « Seriez-vous jaloux, Monsieur de Tréville ? » Elle leva les bras et les enroula autour du cou du capitaine, forçant ainsi leurs visages à se rapprocher.

« Moi ? Jaloux ? Ne vous méprenez pas… » Sa main se posa sur la gorge de la jeune femme et glissa lentement à l'intérieur de sa fine chemise blanche. « Je cherche seulement à m'assurer de mes privilèges !... »

Elle sourit sensuellement et bomba le torse, cherchant par ce manège à précipiter les doigts de l'homme directement sur ses seins. « Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi…ne croyez-vous pas que je vous dois…certaines…faveurs ? »

Alors que leurs lèvres allaient s'unir, le hennissement d'un cheval les tira de leur étreinte et ils se séparèrent prestement. Tréville se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour voir qui arrivait.

« Voilà Athos qui est déjà revenu… » laissa-t-il tomber.

Aramis soupira et rebanda sa poitrine à la hâte avant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue. « J'ai bien peur que nous devrons poursuivre cette conversation à un autre moment ! » dit-elle, déçue d'être ainsi interrompue.

« Je m'arrangerai pour vous punir encore une fois, vilaine, » répondit Tréville en ajustant le collet de son pourpoint. « Allez, disparaissez ! »

Elle lui lança un sourire entendu, puis elle quitta le cabinet du capitaine, non sans avoir d'abord mis sur son visage un masque dénudé d'émotions. Athos, nerveux, l'attendait déjà, tout en bas du grand escalier. Ensemble, en silence, ils se dirigèrent vers l'écurie pour y chercher leurs chevaux.

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin quittés la demeure de monsieur de Tréville, Athos en profita pour questionner Aramis.

« Que vous a dit le capitaine ? Porthos est inquiet… »

« Il voulait seulement connaître l'état de ma blessure, voilà tout…. Mais pourquoi Porthos serait inquiet ? » demanda Aramis, confuse.

Le regard soucieux d'Athos se posa sur elle. « Nous croyions que, peut-être,… le capitaine vous aurait… ? »

Elle se figea, le doute l'envahissant complètement, mais elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître.« M'aurait fait quoi, Athos ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait indifférent. Est-ce qu'Athos savait pour sa véritable identité ? Et pire encore…est-ce qu'il avait eu vent qu'elle et Tréville… ?

.

« Bien, vous savez, » répondit l'homme, embarrassé, « … vous aurait fait ses remontrances habituelles ! »

Elle poussa un profond soupir en laissant tomber sa tête, tout son corps se détendant également. « J'ai bien peur qu'il ne m'aime pas et que je sois son souffre-douleur ! Hélas, je ne crois pas que cette situation changera bientôt… »

Athos soupira tristement. « C'est dommage… »

« Oui…quel dommage ! » dit-elle en détournant la tête, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire.


End file.
